


Well Worth the Risk

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Carina and Maya have different views on marriage. Argument ensues.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 12
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, soooo... I was going to post this on Sunday, but after reading the awesome news about Stefania being promoted to a series regular on S19, I didn't want to wait! :D Let's just hope, they explore their characters a little more now. In bocca al lupo, Stefania! :)
> 
> This fic isn't nothing but fluff like my last one, but I hope you still like it. And, I promise, there is fluff, too. ;)
> 
> I don't own the characters (except the original ones).

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Maya asked, looking intently at Carina as they entered the blonde’s home after drinks with Andy, Sullivan and Travis. Carina had hardly said a word the whole ride form the bar. And although Maya had a pretty good idea of what was bothering her, she still wanted a conformation.

“Nothing’s bothering me, Maya. I am just tired, that’s all.” Carina replied unconvincingly, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

“Wanna try that again, Car?” Maya returned, giving her girlfriend a telling look. “I thought you liked spending time with Andy and Travis and...”

“I do.” Carina interjected as she sat down on the living room couch. “It’s not that.”

“Then, what is it?” Maya frowned. “What’s wrong?”

The brunette sighed. “You don’t believe in marriage.”

Maya exhaled audibly and sat down as well. Her instincts about what had been bothering Carina had been right. Earlier at the bar, they had been talking about Andy and Sullivan’s sudden tying of the proverbial knot and about how they felt about marriage in general. Maya had said that while she felt happy for the two of them, marriage was not necessarily the best fit for everyone. And, while for the rest of the group, it had not come as much of a surprise; it seemed to have surprised Carina much more than Maya thought it might.

“It’s not that I don’t believe in marriage, Carina.” she said, looking at the brunette. “It’s that I don’t think a piece of paper is what can keep two people together. Or what should, for that matter. What should keep two people together is mutual respect, love and devotion.”

“In other words, you think that all marriages are pointless.” Carina insisted.

“No, I don’t think that.” Maya countered. “As I’ve said, I simply think that marriage is not meant for some people.”

“And are you one of those people?” the Italian suddenly challenged. She held her breath, hoping the answer would **not** be _yes._

“I don’t know, Carina. I’ve never given it a lot of thought. Look, honestly, I don’t see what the big deal is. I mean, I thought that you of all people would have a more liberal view on the whole marriage thing.” The instant she uttered that last part, she knew she had made a mistake.

Carina suddenly felt blood rushing into her cheeks. “And, why is that, Maya?! Because of my field of interest? Because I am a free spirit? Or because you don’t believe I’m marriage material?!”

“What?! No, of course not, Carina!” Maya countered vehemently to that last part. “It’s not that. It’s… I mean, c’mon! Look around you. How many marriages end in divorce, or worse yet - don’t, but should - and couples insist on staying together only to keep up appearances, like my parents? The track record is pretty bleak, to say the least…”

“And that’s why we should all give up on marriage?! Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, Maya, but I do believe in marriage. In spite of my free spirit, in spite of the bleak track record, in spite of my parents, in spite of your parents; I do believe in marriage. And, even though you may find it stupid, or old-fashioned, I happen to think that marriage is a special bond between two people that are truly meant to be. And, even knowing it may end up in divorce, I still think it is more than worth the risk!”

Maya felt the situation was getting out of hand fast. This was turning into their biggest fight yet, and she knew she had to react quickly. “Carina, that’s not what I mean, at all. Let’s just talk about it, OK?”

Carina shook her head. “No, you know what?” she got up. “I think we need to stop talking before we say something we may regret. We should sleep on it. And, I need to leave.”

“Are you sure?” the blonde asked, surprised.

Normally, Carina was the one insisting that they talk, and Maya was the one trying to avoid it. However, now the roles were reversed. Now, Carina was the one wanting to leave because did not trust herself, and her temperament, and she was simply not willing to risk it. Not with this. Not with Maya.

“I am.” she repeated.

Reluctantly, Maya agreed. “Fine. But, please, text me when you get home.”

Carina nodded. “I will.”

A few moments later, Carina walked out of Maya’s home and closed the door, leaving the two women on the opposite sides of it, each wondering what the hell had just happened, and how had the night turned so horribly wrong, so quickly.

As promised, Carina had sent Maya a text that said – _I’m home,_ and that was it _._ No _good night_ , no _xoxoxo,_ no _ti amo_ (which they had only said for the first time a few weeks prior). Maya had replied – _OK, talk tomorrow_. And nothing else.

Both had spent a pretty much sleepless night of missing each other; of tossing, turning and pacing, thinking about what had happened and what was potentially about to happen. And, of all the possible scenarios, there was one they both dreaded above all others – the breakup, the end. Because even though neither had articulated it yet, they both knew this relationship was different. They knew that it was so much more.

That was why Maya had not been completely honest with Carina. Before Carina came into her life and gave her hope, she had been broken for so long. And now, she did not want to risk messing things up again. Besides, Carina was a free spirit – she had said so herself – and Maya knew that, if she left, it would be one heartbreak that she would never recover from. That was also why Carina had left so abruptly - she feared she may reveal that seeing herself married to Maya, one day, was anything but a stretch for her; and she knew that any kind of reluctance, or doubt, from the blonde would be too hard to take. So, she had done something she swore she would never do again after leaving Italy and her father – she ran, and hoped that a new day would help make things better.

Unfortunately, however, the new day had not made things better. If anything, it seemed to make them even worse. For both of them.

When Maya came into the station, it immediately became clear to all of those already there that it would be best to steer clear of the Captain for the foreseeable future. Alas, the daily status report had to be dealt with, and the unfortunate task of reporting to the Captain about on it - by the power (or weakness) of the shortest straw - had befallen Andy. Reluctantly, she knocked on the Maya’s office.

 _“Come in.”_ she heard from the inside.

She did. “Daily status report.” she said, indicating the stack of papers in her hand.

“Leave it on my desk. I’ll take a look at it.” Maya said. “Anything urgent?”

“No.”

Maya nodded mutely.

Andy put the reports down and turned to leave, but she felt it would not be right. The two of them may have had their differences, but they had overcome them and moved on. And they were still best friends. She turned to face the blonde again.

“Maya, is everything alright?”

Maya paused for a moment. Normally, she would have just answered with a nod, even if it weren’t, and even to Andy; but today, she simply couldn’t. Maybe it was the sleepless night, maybe it was the angst of her uncertain future with Carina - or possibly both - Maya was not sure. But, at that moment, she did not really care.

She looked at her friend. “No, it isn’t. Close the door.”

Andy did. Then, she walked back to Maya’s desk.

“I had a fight with Carina last night.” the blonde said. “She thinks I don’t want to get married.”

“Well, do you? I mean, you’ve always said…”

“I know what I’ve said, Andy.” Maya interjected. “But, then I met her, and now it's… I... Ahhh! It’s all your fault, anyway!” she retorted in frustration…

…and Andy couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, how exactly is it my fault?” she asked.

“You went and married Sullivan. That’s what’s caused this whole mess!”

“If you say so… But, those are topics that are bound to come up in any serious relationship, sooner or later.”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather have the _later_ option.” Maya muttered. “Or, at least, the option of _not yesterday_.”

“Why, what happened?”

“I’ve told you, she thinks I don’t want to get married.”

“Well, did you tell her she was wrong?”

“Not exactly.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know that she is.”

“I don’t know, Bishop… Up until a few months ago, I would’ve definitely never put you and marriage in the same sentence, but lately… I am just not so sure, anymore.” Andy remarked knowingly. “Even if you’re not willing to state it publicly, yet.”

Maya rolled her eyes, but did not contradict her.

“How does she feel about marriage?” Andy went on to ask.

“Unlike me - she believes in it.”

Andy decided to completely disregard Maya’s latest comment. “Say what you will, but it looks like you two are on the same page.”

“Not necessarily.”

Now, it was Andy’s turn to roll her eyes. “C’mon, Bishop… I know you’re not _that_ dense! However, I am willing to let it slide because it’s obvious you’re head over heels for this one.” she grinned. “And, that alone makes it worth the hassle of listening to you whine.”

“I don’t whine!” Maya protested, deliberately ignoring the part of being head over heels for Carina. That much was obvious pretty much to anyone who had ever seen them together, or heard Maya talk about the brunette. But, she did not need Andy teasing her about that right now.

Andy grinned. “Of course not.” Then, her expression changed slightly. “Seriously, thought, I don’t know her that well, but it’s clear that she is good for you. I’ve seen you smile and laugh more over these past few months than I have in years.”

Maya couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s words. Andy was right about Carina being good for her. She had been more than good, she had been perfect. And Maya was determined to fight for her. 

“She…” the rest of Maya’s utterance was cut short by the sound of the alarm. Without missing a beat, both women hurried toward the door. “What’s going on?” Maya asked as she walked out of her office. The alarm was for the Aid Car.

“An elderly couple. The wife accidentally locked herself out of their home while trying to go after their cat, and the husband can’t walk.” Travis informed them as he and Gibson started toward the Aid Car.

“Gibson, you’ll sit this one out.” Maya suddenly said, stopping both men in their tracks. They both looked at her questioningly. Andy just smiled. “I’ll go with Travis. By all accounts, it shouldn’t take long, and I feel like taking this one.”

It was rather unusual of the Captain to want do go out on a call in the Aid Car, but if that was what the Captain wanted – so be it.

“OK.” Gibson said.

“C’mon, Gibson, don’t be sad. You’ll get the next one!” Andy teased.

Maya shot her friend a look, but said nothing, as she walked to the Aid Car.

“Tieni. **(Here, take it.)** You look like you need it more than I do.” Andrew DeLuca said as she walked up to Carina and offered her a cup of coffee.

Carina had not even noticed her brother until he actually spoke to her. “What? Oh, Andrea, sei tu… **(It’s you…)** Grazie.” she said, taking the offered cup.

“Rough night?” Andrew asked.

“You could say that.”

“Let me guess… It has something to do with Maya.”

Carina gave him a look. “So, now, you just assume that all my problems have something do with Maya?”

Andrew shook his head. “No. But, your other problems usually don’t have you this distracted. You didn’t even notice me approach you.”

Carina sighed resignedly. She did not have the energy to contradict him.

“Ne vuoi parlare? **(Wanna talk about it?)** ” her brother asked.

“Non credo servirebbe a molto. **(I doubt it would do much good.)** ”

“Non si sa mai! **(You never know!)** Sometimes, it just helps to say things aloud. C’mon, let’s sit down.” He motioned toward a nearby table. A few moments later, they set down. “So, what happened?”

“She doesn’t believe in marriage.” Carina stated matter-of-factly.

Andrew looked at her, surprised. “Marriage?! What brought this on?”

“Andy and Sullivan from the Station married, and we were at the bar yesterday talking about it, and marriage in general. And, it turns out that she doesn’t believe in marriage.”

“She actually said that?”

“Well, no, she said that marriage just isn’t for some people, and I think she may be one of those people.”

“You _think_ , or you _know_?” Andrew challenged.

“She didn’t deny it when I asked her.”

“Well, did you stop to think that she may have just been surprised? I mean, I know you like her and all, but you haven’t been together all that long, and talking about marriage is a pretty big step.”

“It’s not like I have asked her to marry me right this minute, Andrea!” Carina retorted.

“I know, but still…” As he noticed his sister’s worried expression, he rubbed her forearm soothingly. “Senti, Cari. Non ti preoccupare. **(Listen, don’t worry.)** I’m sure, you guys are going to sort everything out. You just need to talk.”

The brunette smiled gratefully. “Grazie, fratellino. Lo spero proprio. **(Thanks, little brother. I hope so.)** ”

She really did. They had had a disagreement – she refused to call it a fight because it would make her even more anxious – over a serious topic, and she hated it. Not to mention that they had barely been apart for a few hours, and she already missed Maya terribly.

“You really care about her, don’t you?”

Carina nodded. “La amo, Andrea. **”** **(I love her.)**.

Andrew smiled earnestly. He could not remember if she had ever heard his sister say those words about anyone else before. However, he felt like now was not the time to talk about that. He decided to change the subject. “Did you get any sleep last night?” he asked, giving her a knowing look.

“All in all, about an hour or so.”

Andrew shook his head. “What’s your schedule like today?”

“Pretty light.”

“Why don’t you go catch some shuteye? I’ll come and get you if you’re needed.”

“Non c’e’ bisogno, Andrea. Davvero. Sto bene. **(It’s not necessary. Honestly. I’m fine.)** ”

“Carina…” But, before he could finish his utterance, his pager went off. “They need me in the ER.” he said, standing up. “Ti prego, sorellina, vai a riposarti un po’. ( **Please, sis, go rest for a bit.)** If anyone needs you, I’ll sent for you. I promise.”

Carina sighed. She really needed to rest a bit. She stood up as well. “Va bene. ( **Alright.)** I’ll be in my office. But, wake me up in an hour.”

“OK. A dopo! **(See you later!)** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will they solve their "argument"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy August, everyone! :)
> 
> I am not very familiar with the details of the Firefighters SOP, so bear with me. ;)

Maya and Travis arrived at the scene quickly, and dealt with the situation even quicker. They did not even have to break down the door, because they had managed to get in through the upper bathroom window, which was left open. Also, they had managed to get the cat down from the tree and back to their grateful owners – Betty and George. Unfortunately, while trying to catch their cat, the old lady had slipped and hurt her arm. And, while she insisted it was nothing serious, her husband wanted her to go to the hospital and check it out. Considering her age and the color of the swelling, Maya agreed. It had taken a little convincing, and a promise that Travis would stay behind with her husband, but the lady had finally agreed to go and get her arm checked out.

“How’s your arm?” Maya asked Betty as they drove to GreySloan Memorial.

“It’s fine, dear. Just a little sore. I still think you are overreacting. All of you.”

“It’s always best to err on the side of caution in situations like these.” Maya said with a small smile.

“I think it’s a waste of everyone’s time, but I didn’t want to worry George unnecessarily, so I went along with it.”

“How long have you two been married?” Maya asked.

Normally, she did not pry into the lives of people she was helping, both because it was unprofessional and because she did not want to get attached. But, because of her fight with Carina, this particular intervention was different. She hated fighting with Carina!

“Close to fifty years.” Betty said in response to Maya’s question.

“Wow, that’s a long time!” the blonde blurted out without thinking.

Betty smiled. “Sometimes. But, sometimes it seems as though barely any time has passed.”

Suddenly, Maya had a whole slew of questions for this nice old lady she had just met, questions she knew she should not be asking.

Luckily, Betty seemed to sense something was on Maya’s mind. “You can ask me anything, dear.” she said. Maya glanced at her surprised, and found the woman smiling at her. “It is obvious there is something on your mind, and I have a feeling there is something you would like to ask me. So, go ahead and ask me.”

“I… don’t want to be indiscreet.” Maya uttered hesitantly. This was so unlike her! But this intervention had made her miss Carina even more, and for some inexplicable reason, she felt she could trust this woman.

“You are not being indiscreet, dear.” Betty offered softly. “And, besides, after all that you’ve done for us, answering some questions is the least I can do.”

“We were just doing our job.” the Fire Captain returned on instinct.

“I think you’ve done a little more than just your job here, and both George and I are beyond grateful for it.” Betty remarked tellingly. “So, please, ask.”

Maya smiled. “How do you make it work? The marriage, I mean. All these years.”

“Love, mutual understanding and respect, and compromise. Lots of it.” Betty promptly returned.

Maya’s heart fluttered as she heard the words she had said to Carina the previous evening repeated by Betty, almost verbatim. “Yeah, but how did you know it would….” she began to utter, but then suddenly stopped, reluctant to continue.

But, once again, Betty was there to help.

“Work out? We didn’t. Unfortunately, like most things in life, marriage offers no guarantees, dear. However, given your line of work, I am sure you already know this. All you can do is try your best and hope it will be enough. And, it’s not always easy, believe me! It takes a lot of effort and patience.” Betty remarked meaningfully. Then, she smiled warmly again. “But, if you’re fortunate enough, like George and I have been, it is more than worth it!”

Maya smiled as well. Suddenly, she felt a little better. “Thank you, Betty.”

“You’re welcome, my dear. I hope it helped.”

“Actually, it did.” she returned earnestly.

“If you don’t mind my asking, is there someone special in your life?”

Maya’s smile grew. “Very.”

“I see. And, am I right to assume that marriage is in the cards, as well?”

“Yes. I mean, not just yet; but someday - definitely yes!” the blonde readily replied, adding to herself. _‘I just hope Carina feels the same.’_

Ten minutes later, Betty had already been taken to X-ray, although Owen Hunt said that he did not think anything was broken and that a few days of ice packs and limited activity/movement should do the trick. But, still, he wanted to be certain, so he ordered an X-ray.

Meanwhile, Maya had stayed behind hoping she would get a chance to see Carina, at least for a few minutes. She was about to ask the nurse at the front desk where she was, when she spotted Andrew DeLuca coming down the corridor.

“Hey, Andrew!” she called out.

He immediately stopped and looked toward the sound. As he saw who it was, he smiled and started walking to meet her. “Maya, hey! What are you doing here?” he asked as he approached her, although he was pretty sure it was a redundant question.

“I brought in an elderly patient.” Maya said. “They took her to X-ray. I said I’d wait for her.” Andrew nodded in understanding. “Listen, have you seen Carina?” Maya now asked, not interested in wasting any more time on small talk.

Andrew had to hide a smile. He was surprised it had taken the Fire Captain this long to ask about his sister. “She should be in her office.” He decided to leave out the part about her nap.

“Thanks.”

He smiled knowingly. “I take it you know where it is…”

Maya nodded. “I do. Thanks.”

As she walked toward the brunette’s office, Maya hoped the Italian was alone. She really wanted to clear the air between them - at least somewhat - as soon as possible. She came to the door and took a quick breath. She hoped that Carina would be more willing to talk to her than the night before. She knocked.

A few beats later, she heard some sounds followed by Carina’s voice. _“Just a moment.”_ Her voice sounded… Sleepy? A few more sounds, footsteps. And, then, finally - _“Come in.”_

Maya opened the door, and instantly, a smile spread across her face. “Hi.” she said.

Carina was awoken from her nap by a knock, and she scrambled to make herself presentable as quickly as possible. She jumped to her feet, put on her shoes, straightened her clothes, tossed the blanket she had covered herself with behind the couch; and hurried to her desk. She had slept for well over an hour – Andrea was going to hear her!

As she put on her coat and sat on her chair, she ran her hand through her hair and called for the visitor to come in. She hoped that, whoever it was, was going to leave soon. She needed to call Maya and see when they could talk and sort things out.

However as the door opened, she realized she may not need to wait, at all. And, she couldn’t help but smile, despite the circumstances. “Maya, hi!” she said in response to the blonde’s greeting. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought in a patient, she’s currently having X-ray. So, I thought I’d come and say _hi._ I didn’t like the way we left things last night.”

“Yeah, me either.”

“I ran into Andrew and he told me you were here. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, of course not.” the Italian promptly returned. “Please, come in.”

Maya entered and closed the door. As she sat down into the chair facing Carina’s, she took in the brunette’s appearance. She was smiling, and she indeed looked sleepy, but Maya could also see the darkish circles around her eyes.

“You look tired.” she remarked, worry lacing her voice.

“So do you.” Carina returned knowingly. She was willing to bet that Maya’s night had been just as bad as hers. And even though she was not proud of it, in a way, it made her feel good.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Maya admitted.

Carina gave her a small smile. “Me either.”

What both wanted to say, but did not, was that they had missed each other terribly. They did, however, say something else. At the same time - _“I’m sorry!”_ And then, they both laughed. And, laughter provided a little of much needed relief to both.

“I’m sorry I left like that last night. I shouldn’t have done that.” Carina said, a few moments later, her expression more serious now.

“I’m sorry about the way I’ve handled the whole conversation. I should’ve been more upfront with you.” Maya offered.

Instantly, Carina tensed up. “What do you mean?”

“Would you mind if we went over to the couch and sat down?”

Carina nodded mutely and stood up. Her tension subsided a little as Maya stretched out her hand. She took it on instinct, letting the blonde lead them both to the couch. They sat down and Carina fully expected Maya to let go of her hand, but she soon discovered it was the furthest thing from the blonde’s mind.

Maya locked eyes with Carina. “Yesterday, you asked me if I thought marriage was for me, and the truth is - for a long time I didn’t, because I saw what a bad marriage could do to people, and I swore I would never put myself through it. But then, you came along, and without planning it, I suddenly found myself wishing I could be one of those people – the people that marriage _was_ for. But at the same time, the possibility of it terrified me because I was afraid that if it happened, I would end up ruining it; and I knew it was something I couldn’t handle. And, also as you’ve said yourself – you’re a free spirit, and free spirits have been known to fly away.”

As Maya spoke, Carina felt her heart quicken. She had picked up on Maya’s use of the past tense when she spoke about not believing in marriage, but she was trying to keep herself from getting her hopes up. However, Maya’s next words dispelled all suspicion.

“But, today, a very wise woman has helped me realize that, even though there are no guarantees; sometimes, the reward is well worth the risk!”

The brunette beamed. Instinctively, she held Maya’s hand tighter. She did not quite understand what Maya meant by that, or who the woman was; but at that moment, she did not really care. She was too overjoyed to care. Because the first part of what Maya had said was huge, and that was all that mattered.

“It makes me very happy to hear you have changed your mind, Maya. Because, the truth is, I don’t want to fly away, anymore – I want to stay. And, the reason why I left yesterday was because I wasn’t ready to hear you reject the idea of marriage, outright. It just… From you, it simply would’ve been too hard to handle!” she admitted earnestly, her voice cracking slightly.

Maya felt her heart swell – Carina had actually said she wanted to stay! She kissed the back of the brunette’s hand, her dimples showing. “Reject the idea of marriage to someone like you?! One would either have to be crazy or stupid to do something like that, and while I may be many things, I am neither crazy nor stupid.”

“No, you are most certainly not!” the doctor smiled, melting at the gesture.

Over the next few moments, they just sat in silence, brown locked with blue, trying to take it all in. They knew that, while they may not have said they actual words yet, they had made a huge step in their relationship. They knew there would be more talks about this in the future, but they had made a commitment. And, for the time being, it was more than enough.

“I missed you last night, bella.” Carina finally said.

“I missed you, too.” Maya promptly returned, her heart fluttering at the brunette’s use of her word of endearment for her.

Carina grinned. “Can we have a do-over of last night, tonight?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Maya said, matching her grin.

Without wasting another beat, she leaned forward and captured the brunette’s lips in a kiss that left them both breathless.

“We shouldn’t be doing this in here…” Maya gasped as they broke for air. “Car, the door is unlocked!”

“Aha.” Carina returned agreeing, but without making absolutely any effort to stop what they were doing.

“Carina, I’m serious.” Maya tried again, using all her willpower to put some distance between them. “I imagine you have to work, and hopefully, I can get the old lady back home, and then get back to the Station.”

Carina knew Maya was right, but it did not mean that she had to like it. “Fine.” she huffed as she got up off the couch and walked back to her desk.

Maya smiled, shaking her head at the doctor’s pout, while mentally high-fiving herself for her incredible self-restraint. She got up as well. In the process, out of the corner of her eye, she caught the blanket that Carina had tossed when she jumped up after the knock. _‘That’s why her voice sounded sleepy.’_ she thought to herself.

“Wait… Who is this old lady that you have to take back home?” Carina suddenly asked, as she looked at Maya again.

“The X-ray patient I brought in.”

The brunette frowned slightly as she remembered something. “Is she the very wise woman that told you that, sometimes, the award is well worth the risk?”

Maya looked at her in awe. She could not believe that she had remembered the exact words. “Yes.” she nodded as she walked over to her and put her hands on her hips, pulling her close again. Carina instantly melted into her touch. “I’ll explain everything tonight.” Maya said, kissing her lips softly.

Carina nodded. “Thank her for me, will you?”

The blonde smiled. “I will. But right now, I have to leave before Dr. Hunt organizes a search party for me.”

“OK.” Carina said, but again, she made no effort to break their embrace.

“You’re not making this easy, babe!” Maya remarked meaningfully.

Carina grinned. “I know.”

“Oh, you’re… what’s the Italian word for _evil_?” Maya frowned, trying to remember. “ _Cattiva_?” The beaming expression she received in response, told her she had guessed right. She felt really proud of herself.

“Maybe I am.” the Italian said. “But, you love me, nevertheless!”

Now, the blonde smiled so widely that her face actually hurt a little. “I do. So very much!”

Carina matched her smile. “Ti amo tanto anch’io!” She closed the distance between them in another sweet kiss. “Now, go take the wise lady home.” she said as she finally broke their embrace.

Maya nodded and went for the door as Carina went to sit behind her desk.

“Oh, and Carina…” Maya said as she opened the door and then looked at the brunette again. “You may wanna take another nap, because I guarantee you - you won’t be getting much sleep tonight!”

She then winked and walked out, leaving Carina grinning from ear to ear. There was no doubt in the Italian’s mind that both of them were in for another near-sleepless night. But, unlike the night before - this one - couldn’t come soon enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it (if you did, feel free to let me know ;) ).

**Author's Note:**

> I can help but wonder though, what is an OB/GYN going to do at a Fire Station? :P


End file.
